Rain on my glasses
by filmloverxo
Summary: In 2002, the Glasgow floods caused havoc. What if Hogwarts was caught up in this?


_A.N- This is for The Quidditch League Fanfiction competition. I know this isn't a MASSIVE natural disaster but I'm hoping it still counts?_

**_The 2002 Glasgow floods._**

**Rain on my glasses**

The snitch was 10 meters away, 7, 5, within touching distance- "HARRY!" Hermione's hushed scream woke Harry up from his dream on Wednesday 31 July 2002. "Wake up! Read this!" Hermione thrust a paper into Harry's hands and Harry groggily sat up to read it. Mind still slow with sleep, it only mildly shocked him that the paper showed static pictures rather than ones that moved- a muggle newspaper. The paper read: _200 people were evacuated from their homes in __Greenfield__ and __Shettleston__ on Tuesday night_. "Hermione, why did you feel it necessary to show me this at… 7 in the morning?" Hermione shook her head and replied "Harry don't you see? That could be right around the corner from here! No one knows the exact location of Hogwarts but it's meant to be in Scotland right?" Having collapsed back on to the bed, Harry mutely nodded. Unimpressed with Harry's response, Hermione pressed on "So that could mean that the greenhouse is flooded or Hagrid or…" Noting Harry's dazed look Hermione muttered "Or your quidditch match could be cancelled." As if by magic, the remaining sleeping boys sat bolt upright and Harry screamed "What!?" Shuffling out of the room, Hermione muttered about "boys" and "how stupid", leaving the entire dorm to crowd around the paper.

Adjusting his tie, Harry walked through the halls on his way to potions. The flash floods he's read about didn't seem to be reflected here. There was a light sprinkling of rain and a slight howl of wind but nothing too major. Harry grinned, realising that the quidditch match would defiantly be on.

Down in the dungeons, there was a sudden smack- a tile had fallen off of the roof. With a lazy flick of his wand, Snape flicked his wand and the tile re-attached itself and a protective seal spread over the roof. Many students looked impressed but instead of smiling and comically bowing like many other professors would have done, Snape whispered "If you're not in the classroom by the time I get there…" He didn't even have to finish his sentence but the message was clear; it was time to get to class.

It was as if the rain had penetrated the thick walls and was seeping in, dampening everyone's mood- if that was possible. Within the few minutes it had taken Snape to arrive, the weather had taken a dive for the worst. If there had been windows in the dungeon, they would have rattled. They seemed colder than usual and the mood it had put Snape in made his normal mood seem like Father Christmases'. The lesson dragged by slowly and it wasn't until lightening could be heard outside that the announcement came. Dumbledore's voice eerily drifted into the classroom saying "All teachers report to the main hall to assist me in strengthening the protective spells around the school. All students accompany them for registering and to be given further instructions. There's nothing to fear, we just want to ensure that everyone is kept safe and dry." Snape's lip curled but still swept out of the dungeon with the rest of the class in close procession.

Arriving in the hall, the torrential rain that could be heard seemed to disappear. Curious, the students approached the windows and found that their ears had not deceived them. It had stopped raining. The sun came out from behind the clouds and it was as if the entire school were high on sugary chocolate frogs for they ran out through the doors. The ground was drenched under their feet but they didn't care. Near the front of the crowd were Harry and Ron, racing towards the lake. For 10 minutes everyone jumped around beside the lake and the teachers just stood there laughing.

The sun began to disappear and with it the mood faded. The students turned to walk back to the castle but Harry and Ron found themselves stranded on the other side of the lake. In their excitement, they had run around to the other side and now faced the long walk back. Unable to face it with mud sodden shoes, they beckoned to Hermione to fly them over. "Just accio us Hermione!" pleaded Ron. After a few minutes of persuasion, Hermione muttered "Accio Harry." With a cry, Harry flew into the air and began a very slow fly over the lake. It looked as if he was walking an invisible tight rope, turning left and right, trying to keep his balance though there was nothing to fall from. A few students lingered to watch and after a gasp when Harry almost touched the lake, he landed safely to cheers.

Getting cold, Ron ushered Hermione to hurry up. He began to cross the lake, bickering with Hermione to speed up. "No Ron. I don't want to drop you!" she muttered but Ron began an odd swimming motion, trying to go faster through the air. This caused him to drop down to just above the lake and a bloodcurdling shriek left his mouth. Rushing to the edge of the lake, Harry followed Ron's eyes and let out a similar cry when he saw the eyes staring back at him; the giant squid. Sensing the urgency, Hermione made Ron move faster but just as his fingers touched the ground, a tentacle wrapped around Ron's feet. The floods had made the lake rise considerably and after a brief scuttle, and a burst of light from Hermione's wand, Ron was free. "Oh I hope he isn't hurt." Smiling Ron replied, "Not so much." Hermione looked almost shocked at his voice and murmured about the Squid. Choosing to ignore her, the trio embraced in a brief hug before scampering up to the castle.

Sliding back into the dormitory Hermione, Ron and Harry, along with the witnesses, told their story and heard similar ones about people being attacked by trees and plants in herbology. It was certain that no one would forget the 2002 floods.


End file.
